Hogwarts meets Pokémon
by Maree Brock
Summary: Some students from Hogwarts are introduced to the world of Pokémon


Ash rushed to catch up with Brock and Misty. "What took you so long? We didn't leave you too  
far behind did we?" mocked Misty. "I was TRYING to catch a Pokémon, Misty. I don't see you  
trying to catch any..." Ash was interrupted by a  
flash of light and clash of thunder. "What the...?!" exclaimed Brock as three mysterious figures  
emerged from the smoky darkness.   
  
*  
  
Amy starred lazily out of the common room window. She had been listening to Hermione and  
Cobalt argue about the rights of house elves for over an hour and she was becoming rather bored.  
All of a sudden her snowy owl, Nova, flew in through the open window. In her talons Nova was  
clutching a small red and white ball. She promptly dropped the ball into Amy's lap and flew over  
to where Cobalt and Hermione were sitting. Curiously, Amy picked up the ball and squeezed it  
lightly. To her amazement the ball grew bigger. Amy dropped the ball in shock,  
and the room began to spin...  
  
*  
  
"The losers are back!!!" shouted our heroes. "Shock 'em Pikachu. Lets get this over with. I'm  
hungry." said Ash. " You know what, I'm hungry too. Lets go!" said Misty. "I know a great  
recipe for chicken simosa!" said Brock quickly.  
  
*   
"What the...?!" exclaimed Cobalt as they spun through a black abyss "Did you two know the ball  
was a Portkey?!"   
"No way! If I'd known it was a Portkey I would never have touched it! Those things freak me  
out!" yelled Amy as she tumbled aimlessly through space.   
Hermione, always the voice of reason spoke up, "But the question is where did Nova get the  
Portkey and why didn't it transport her as soon as she picked it up in her talons?"   
Cobalt and Amy did not have time to contemplate this idea, for at that very moment they were  
thrown suddenly to the ground. As the clouds of smoke lifted the trio spotted a small group of  
people in the distance...  
  
*  
  
"Wait... Those aren't Team Rocket! Pikachu! STOP!" yelled Ash, but it was too late. Pikachu  
emitted a wave of thunder which lit up the sky. The bolt missed the new comers by only a couple  
of feet. "Good job Pikachu!"   
  
*  
  
"Ahhh lightning! Duck!" cried Amy. She and Hermione fell to the ground.   
Cobalt however, stood and looked around "Duck? Where's the duck? I don't see a d-"   
He was interrupted as Hermione pulled him to the ground.   
"What was that for?" Cobalt cried out, but at that very moment a bolt of lightning hit the ground  
where he had been standing...  
  
*  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Ash and Brock asked.   
"I'll get some water from the stream." said Misty "Watch Togepi for a sec."   
She disappeared into the forest.   
"Where are we..?" asked the only guy in the group.   
"I don't think we're in England anymore Nova... Nova???" the girl started to look around  
frantically.   
"What's a... Nova?" asked Ash "Is it a Pokémon?"  
"......... Pokémon???" asked a girl with long, bushy brown hair.   
"Umm... Not to be impolite or anything, but who are you?" said Brock. The boy, and the two  
girls stood up from the ground.   
"My name's Cobalt Maximus, This is my friend Hermione Granger-"   
"And I'm Amy Stevens." said the girl, who was now hugging a rather large snowy owl. "Oh, and  
this is Nova, my owl. She's not a pokimens, or whatever it was you called her."   
"You know what that looks like don't you Ash?" asked Brock.   
"Of course I do!" Ash stupidly reached for his pokedex and pointed it at Nova. :: Pokémon data  
not found :: "Damn... I still know what it is!" yelled Ash.   
"Don't mind him," said Misty emerging from the trees "He has the mind of a Slowpoke!" she  
laughed. "I'm Misty Waterflower. That's Brock Slate and the Baka over there is Ash Ketchum.  
It's nice to meet you. What brings you to Cherrygrove?"  
"Cherrygrove? Is that where we are?" said Cobalt looking puzzled.  
"Where in Europe is Cherrygrove?" asked Hermione, "It's not on any of the maps I've ever  
seen."  
"And trust me, Hermione has every map she's ever seen memorized!" laughed Cobalt dodging as  
Hermione attempted to elbow him in the ribs.   
"Europe? What's that.. My Pokeball!!! I've been looking everywhere for it!" Ash  
exclaimed excitedly.   
"What? Put that thing down! That ball is a Portkey! That thing's what got us into this mess!"  
yelled Amy, backing away from Ash and the Pokeball.   
"Portkey, shmortchsmee this is a Pokeball!" 'I can't believe that these people don't know  
anything about Pokémon! What IS a Portkey anyways???' thought Ash.  
"What's a Pokeball?" asked Hermione curiously.   
"Never mind that," cut in Amy "The important question is where are we. I mean if we aren't in  
Europe anymore how far did that Pokeball thing take us???"   
"Well, when I was trying to catch that Spearow, I lost my Pokeball in the bushes... That's why I  
took so long Misty!" said Ash.   
"Well it doesn't matter Ash. You got your Pokeball back, you happy?" asked Misty.   
"You're lucky that I am!" Ash said as he snuggled the Pokeball.   
"Happy? How can anyone be happy? We're stuck in some place that doesn't technically exist! No  
one knows where we are! How can you be happy?" Hermione exclaimed vehemently.   
"What do you mean doesn't technically exist !!!??" Misty exploded.   
"Oh no, here she goes again. Pikachu, could you...." Ash whispered into Pikachu's ear. "Pika!"  
Pikachu nodded and Thundershocked Misty.   
  
Author's Note: My friend Jenn and I wrote this about a year and a half ago. She's a huge  
Pokémon fan, and I'm a Harry Potter fanatic. Combining the two was the only way we could  
work together. We've just started adding to the story, any extra chapters will be added later. 


End file.
